Of Dark and Light
by Emma White
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...Jedi Knight Jon Snow is sent on a mission to defeat Sith Lord Daenerys Targaryen who has taken over the planet of Zygerria in the Outer Rim. However, the Sith has more plans for Jon then just seducing him to the dark side. May the 4th by with you.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Light and Dark **

When the Jedi first received word of the war on Zygerria they did not pay it much attention. Zygerria was a slavers paradise located on the Outer Rim. Many years ago the Republic tried to dismantle the slave trade and were successful, but over time the strain of keeping the Zygerrians in line proved to be too costly. Slavery remained outlawed but no one was around to reinforce it and as a result, the slave trade was flourishing again, at least until recently.

Slaves and Underclass rose up against the Masters, the upper class of Zygerria who lived lavishly while others struggled to survive. Their leader was a foreign woman said to have escaped slavery herself. First, she had bought an army of slaves called the Unsullied, elite soldiers taken from unknown regions of space and breed on Zygerria as obedient eunuch soldiers. As soon as she acquired them she had them turn on their former masters, butchering them all and freeing other slaves. Slave revolts quickly spread across the planet and their leader acquired a new name from the freed people, "Mhysa" or mother in the standard tongue.

When slaves stopped arriving at other outer rim worlds the Hutt crime bosses paid Mandalorian Mercenaries to crush the rebellion. A week later, the Mandalorians heads were sent back to their employers and their bodies adorned the Great Pyramid. Outraged the Hutts bought a heavily armed ship to wipe out the resistance from the sky. The ship never made it to the planet's atmosphere, its wreckage found in an asteroid belt, with no evidence to suggest what happened to it.

Soon the entire planet had been taken over by Mhysa and former masters had the choice, leave with none of your riches or die with them. Not many took the threat seriously and those that did reported massive crucifixion of former masters as they left the planet and all they had behind. Mhysa did not make threats, she kept promises. Still even with the cruel deaths of the masters the Republic did not act against Mhysa. Some of the senators felt that her actions were justified, while others worried about the financial cost of an interference, most, however, did not care about the outer rim world. The Jedi held no opinion on the matter as their mission had always been to protect the Republic and Zygerria was not technically apart of the Republic. This attitude kept until one day a former slaver came to the Jedi temple.

The Zygerrian was not in the best condition by any stretch of the word. He had been kept as a prisoner by his former slaves and they had treated him as he had treated them. His body was thin and sickly, many patches of his fur had been burned off and a brand could be seen on his arm. Fear clung to him like a heavy cloak but it was not his former slaves he feared. He feared the Mhysas and was one of the few to see her in person. He described her as a human but not like any he had seen before. Her skin was pale, her hair was white and her eyes burned red with supernatural fires. He called her a witch capable of manipulating others with just her words.

Some of the council mocked his description, as they explained to the Zygerrian that some humans can inherit a defect from their genes causing the physical traits he described. But the Zygerrian rebuked them, "Tell me can these humans walk through fire without burning as well? Can they lift a man with just a thought? Can they shoot lighting from their hands? Can they communicate with those demon dragons as this woman does?"

The Council members grew quiet considering what they had just been told. The silence clung to the room, suffocating it with doubt that held the council members tounges at bay. The silence continued until Master Mormont spoke the word that was on other's mind, "Sith."

The Brooding Knight

"So this is what you do when I'm not around Snow? Brooding in the gardens?"

"It's called meditation Tormand," Jon replies not opening his eyes, "As a Knight, you should know the difference.

"And as a Jedi Knight I do know the difference and you Jon Snow are brooding."

Sighing Jon opened his eyes to see his friend towering over him from his seating position. His curly red hair wrapped wildly around his head and his beard was no longer neatly cut but long in his absence from the temple. He looked wild and savage and many of the younglings looked afraid of him as they passed by with their teacher. Jon, however, was just happy to see his friend. Before Jon could get on his feet the other man was pulling him to a hug.

"How was Vandor?" Jon asked pulling away from his friend.

"Cold as balls and teeming with Mandalorians. Rather, was teeming with Mandalorians," Tormand smiles. "Put a right end to that shit."

Giggling could be heard from the lawn above them. A class of younglings was meditating there and their teacher was giving the two knights a death glare. Jon smiled and waved at the teacher, an unpleasant Utapaun he remembered from his time as an initiate. He grabbed Tormand and lead him away from the class to a more private area of the garden away from prying ears.

The Room of Thousand fountains had no shortage of private spaces and once they found one Tormand launched into his account against the Mandalorian mercenaries and how he destroyed their base. "You should have seen the look on the leaders face as his fancy hideout shot up in flames." Tormand laughed, "All this talk about Mandalorian superiority and he practically shits himself when he sees a little fire."

Tormund scrunched up his face in imitation of the Mercenary leader and Jon loses it at the site of Tormund looking both afraid and constipated. When both men had stopped laughing Jon says, "Thanks, I needed that."

"Alright, you've heard my story now what are you brooding about?" Tormand takes a seat beside Jon whose smile quickly disappears and his serious mask comes back on.

"They think they've located the Sith apprentice," Jon says, as if the weight of the galaxy was on his shoulders.

Tormund stiffens but says nothing waiting for Jon to continue. Jon sighs before launching to the tale of Myhsa, the slave rebellion on Zygerria, and the slavers description of the rebel leader. "Do you really think it's her?" Tormund asks once Jon is finished.

"The Council believes so and it's the best lead we've had since Jorah's death."

Jedi Knight Jorah Mormont had long since believed that the Sith were still alive, a belief that caused great strife with the council and even his father Jedi Master Jeor Mormont, who was Jons former master as a padawan learner. After all, no one had seen a Sith Lord in over 300 years, some masters openly mocked the belief but others prided him on being cautious to consider it.

"Two there are, always two and it's a big galaxy for two people to hide. I'm not so arrogant to as the council to believe they had been wiped out," Jorah would say. The man had been Jons and Tormunds Battlemaster back when they were Jedi padawans. He trained them hard and wanted them to be prepared for all possibilities including the Sith. While he was mocked for his belief of the Sith's return, he turned out to be correct. Unfortunately for him, he would not live through the encounter.

3 years ago

Sams excitement radiated from him as he all but bounced in his seat on the transport. Their friend, Knight Edd Tollett, had to keep reminding Sam to control his emotions but he could not help the smile that appeared on his face as he watched the overly excited service core member. Like many others, Sam had not been chosen as a padawan learner, and while some may be disappointed by that Sam was quite content in the Education Corps among the Lore Keepers. "Valyria, can you believe, Jon," he said not for the first time since they had taken off. "The lost city of myth found on Xuaquarres."

"Sam you do know I heard you the first time," Jon replied from his seat beside him.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly, "Its just Master Aemon worked so hard to find the place during his life and now that we have I can't help but be happy for him." Sam looked to the front of the Transport to the old master and smiled. Even though Aemon could not see he smiled back at Sam.

"This is not just my triumph everyone here has worked on this project. Master Mormont and Padawan Snow who found the Holocron on Yavin 4. You, Sam, who helped me decode that information from the ancient Massassi and Knight Tollett who volunteered his time to chase an old man's dream." Aemon said to the group, "You know I don't believe in coincidence, it was the will of the force that we found this lost city now. Just like its the will of the force that we are all here today."

Knight Jorah laughs from the pilot seat of the transport. "The Force may wish you all here, I just wanted to get out of Saber practice with the younglings."

"Still not over that little incident son?" Master Jeor asks.

"If by little you mean, almost cutting my head off then yes I'm still not over it."

"If you got a padawan of your own you wouldn't have to train the younglings." Master Mormont said partially joking but mostly serious.

Jorah Mormont was an exceptional Knight of the Order and one of its greatest swordsmen since his ascension into knighthood 15 years ago. Every bit the Jedi his father Jeor was; Jorah had gone on several dangerous and nearly suicidal missions for the order. And in spite of being one of the greatest teachers at the temple and well-liked by his students, he never claimed a padawan of his own.

"You always said let the force guide me and that's what I'm doing," Jorah replies. "If the force tells me to take a Padawan I will."

"Maybe the Force has been telling you to take a padawan and you just don't listen."

"Then the Force needs to speak up. Get back to your seats we drop on Xuaquarres in five."


	2. Mhysa

The woman they called Mhysa looked over the balcony of the great pyramid. Below, the streets are filled with citizens of all races as dancers and vendors entertained the masses. While the citizens celebrated Mhysa met with her council members all of whom had played a part in liberating the planet. Her Right Hand Tyrion, a dwarf human sold into slavery by his own father, had used his skilled tounge, convincing the slaves to fight back against Masters. Varis, a Crolute taken from his water home and placed in this desert hell, served as her head spy, gathering intel for the war effort. Grey Worm the Commander of her Unsullied, the soldiers she bought and freed at the city of Astapor, served as the Planets security force. Daario the Twi'lek Commander of her 2nd Sons a mercenary group highered to stop her but instead wisely joined her cause. Last but not least was Missendai her personal translator, handmaiden, advisor and true friend.

The festival had been suggested by Missendai to commemorate the day the last slaves were freed. The week long festivities would be funded by the Masters abandoned riches and give the intern government time to build a new economy for the once slave planet. They needed trade partners and since the outer rim was out they needed to find a way to make peace with the Republic.

"I have reached out to several mid rim worlds and they are interested in establishing a new trade line, however they will not do it without the blessing of the Senate." Varys spoke in a soft voice befitting of his nickname as the master of whispers.

Tyron took a sip of wine and added "The Senate is indifferent to us, they won't be moved to a vote without twisting of a couple of arms. Thankfully, Zygerria silk and textile was in high demand and unable to be replicated. We should be able to get the Senate to agree to trade between the Republic."

"Will the Jedi be a problem?" The young Queen asked still looking at the people below. She could feel their joy from here, the young ones running around finally able to act like children after years of forced labor. Family's reunited after years of separation. She felt their joy with the force and let it wash over her for a moment.

"The Jedi have never given a shit about this planet before, why would they care now?" Darrio said in a bored tone.

"Actually, I have reason to believe the Jedi might intervene." Varys answered. "Apparently a former master saw fit to complain directly to the temple."

"Maybe, letting the former master go was too kind." Daario replied fingers twisting his head tendrils or lekku.

Mhysa glared at Daario dismissing the thought, enough blood had already been spilt over the damn masters.

"There has been other reports of a rebel group made of former masters and some loyal slaves." Verys continued taking a sip from his goblet.

"That's ridiculous!" Tyrion said. The dwarf had been apart of the entertainment in the fighting pits, putting on plays between the bloody matches, then after the carnage was charged with moving the bodies. He knew the cruelty of the masters and had felt the sting of their whips. "Why would former slaves take up arms with their tormentors?"

"People learn to love their chains," Mhysa replied, knowing well how comfortable those chains can be. Even now as the city below burns effigy and pull down statues of the Masters others fear the changes coming to their world. It was no matter, all would be dealt with in time. The Masters, the Senate and Jedi, no one would stand in her way. A great roar filled the air as below the crowd cheering grew louder as three shadows passed over the city.

"Varys can you set up a meeting with a senator?"

"Which one several are interested in our planet or at least the revenue they could make from it. The Trade Federation has sent us several missives."

"No, we need one close to the Jedi."

Across the room Tryion clears his throat "I may be able to help with that."


	3. On the Mat

On the Mat

Sweat dripped down his face as he parried and dodged another one of Tormund attacks. The taller knight had a much longer reach than Jon causing him to go on the defensive for most of the battle. Jon, however, was used to having a height disadvantage and became a master of Form III Soresu by the time he was 15 standard years (when it became evident he would not get much taller).

Tormund, having the advantage of height and reach used Form V Shein & Djem So, the most aggressive form, focusing on offensive battle. As the two spared Jon looked for an opening in Tormunds attacks, a difficult thing to do when parried one attack after another. He could feel Tormund weaken just slightly, as Form VII required intense stamina and focus. Tormund went for a strike that would have cut his neck, Jon saw his opportunity and ducked under the saber, quickly switching to Form V Shein Djiem So, knocking his friend off-balance as Jon went on the attack.

Tormund tried to adjust in order to defend himself parring the first wave of Jon's attacks but with his balance thrown he was not able to accurately predict Jon's next attack, when Tormund tried to go on the offensive again, looking to strike at Jon's side, Jon dodged the blow and used Tormund's momentum against him. As Tormund stumbled Jon swiped at his leg, bringing the red-haired man to the ground and placing his lightsaber to his neck.

"Conside," Jon breathed.

His friend smiled at him, "Sure, do mind stepping back your singeing my beard."

Jon saw smoke rising from his friend's face and moved away, laughing a Tormund smacked at his long manes removing the burnt fibers. With both sabers deactivated Jon helped him up moving off the practice mat so the droids could clean and prepare for the next duel.

A refreshment area was in the Training dojo, the two knights sat down and wiped the sweat off them with a towel as a droid filled as a small droid brought them water.

"Since when do you use Form V?" Tormund asked drinking down his water faster than the droid could refill his cup.

"Since you spent 6 months on an ice planet and the only one around to duel was Lannister." Jamie Lannister was 20 years older than Jon and a master at Form V, which provided those who liked the defensive a chance to go on the offensive, using the enemy's attack against them.

"Cocky little shit isn't he," Tormund laughed. "Bet training with him was pleasant."

Jon groaned in response. It was his former master Jeor that convinced him to train with Jamie, as the knight was very skilled with a saber his attitude, however, was intolerable. Jamie made each training session unbearable constantly taunting him, coming up with training regiments that absolutely had nothing to do with using the form like running personal choirs for the man, doing laundry, returning borrowed holocrons to the archive. Worst yet when they dueled he forced Jon to use only Form I Shii-Cho which is not optimized for lightsaber to lightsaber combat and Form II Makashi Jon's worst form by far. Yet, in spite of his teacher being a complete ass, he did learn from him.

The two had cooled down and were ready to head to the cafeteria when Tormund stopped in his tracks. "You see her Snow?" Tormund asked.

Jon looked over at a very tall female knight on the sparring mat, instructing a young boy that must have been her padawan. "The blond one in the mat?"

"Yes," Tormund answered in a daze. "Look at her Snow, I want to make babies with her. Great big ones."

"You might want to get her name first," Jon replied putting his hand on his shoulder. Watching the tall woman throw the padawan off with a mear shrug of a shoulder. "She would eat you alive."

"A good death," Tormund said. The tall woman must have sensed they were talking about her because she looked up from her padawan to give them both a disgusted look before returning her attention to the boy. "She noticed me, Snow." A goofy grin appearing on his face.

"Snow!" Came a shout from across the room. Turning from his love-struck friend Jon could see Jamie Lannister strutting over to them. The knight looked impeccably well, his wardrobe clean and hair in perfect order in contrast to Jon and Tormund whose fight left their clothes soiled and hair wild, particularly in Tormunds case. He was not there to spare it was clear to see, as he dressed in his best robes. "The council has requested an audience. Why have you not answered your coms?"

Jon pulled out his device to see that it was off when he tried to turn it on it would not. "It appears to be broken," Jon said pocketing the device again.

"I can see why it looks several years out of date and like you spent those years smashing it with a rock," Jamie said sighting the mangled com.

Jamie was not wrong in his assessment, the com had been with Jon since he was a Padawan. A sentimental keepsake from his days with Master Jeor that he had repaired time and time again.

"Lannister," Tormund said finally acknowledging the senior Jedi.

"Giantsbane." Jamie curtly replied.

"Do you know her name?" Tormund said pointing to the tall woman again.

Jamie looked to where he pointed and a smirk spread over his face. "That's Brienne of Tarth. She was the Combat master for the younglings until recently. Picked herself a Padawan it seems."

"Brienne of Tarth," Tormund whispered as he walked away from the other too without so much of a goodbye.

"As much as I would like to see your friend make a fool of himself, we need to get to the council meeting," Jamie said pulling Jon along out of the chamber. Jon could just see Tormund make his way on to the mat with an angry-looking Knight Brienne.

"She going to destroy him" Jamie whispered, his smile never left his face.


End file.
